My, Friend Victoria
by Giselle11
Summary: What happens if Bella finds out that Victoria, is her long lost sister, and her  mother is a vampire but never told Bella plus Bella is now a vampire by her own mother?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV CHAPTER ONE Something weird had happened. I was on the floor of a dark imporium, I felt awake and in awe. My skin looked pale and flawless. I don't remember feeling this power. "Edward?" I called. There was crying in the distance. Were was I? Why coundn't I remember anything?  
>Then I heard crying agian. "Hello?Anyone in here?Get me out of here!HELP ME! help.."<br>I yelled. A woman with red hair walked over. I screamed, it was Victoria. "Get away!" I yelled in fury. I got up and ran. I new I could never out run her was where I was wrong. I was as fast as her, maybe even a little faster. We both ran through out the dark imporium, until Victoria yelled "STOP!" I stopped running and faced her. "Bella," as she looked up I could tell she was the one crying. "I have stopped trying to kill you, I mean why bother now that your Edward's little vampire girlfriend..." Victoria sneered. I knew that she would'nt stop trying to kill me, so why do I feel like trusting this jerk? 't. Know. So I said "What do you mean vampire gilrfriend?" "Are you dumb?How come you being Bella Swan could outrun me? Your skin being flawless? The sense of power you must have felt? You are a vampire now." Victoria explained. "But who-"I started. "Your mother."  
>Victoria said slowly. "My...mother...is not a vampire...I thought..." I stammered.<br>"She is and she told me to be in charge of you..." "Where are the Cullens?"I asked. "Dealing with the Vorturi. They were suppose to change you sooner and they did'nt so they are dealing with that."Victoria. "But, Victoria why were you crying vampires can't cry can they?" I asked. "We can if we want to." She said. "So why were you." I asked again.  
>"Bella, I'm your sister!" <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria's POV

CHAPTER TWO "Bella I'm your sister!" It's was true I love Bella. Her mom was turned into a vampire a long time ago. Before that she gave birth to me. As I grew older mom told me to go look for sis. Act like I was chasing her to kill. Mom said she would change Bella herself. Her power was she could give a painless transformasion,mother. I aced Bella again. She looked shocked at all the news. "I'm sorry Bella-" Bella slammed her hands in front of her slamming me to the dark imporium wall. My arm cracked off. I was already dying sooner than I thought Bella would kill me. But my power was that a family members can't kill me. My arm re-grew. "Stop, this is all a dream,WAKE UP BELLA!" Bella screamed.  
>. "Bella this is'nt-" "Shut up Victorira! If you are my sister SHUT UP!" Bella yelled at me.<br>I stayed quiet while Bella paced the room mumbleing. The she felt the walls. "Bella what are you doing-" I was cut off by Bella busting through the imporium wall. "BELLA!" I yelled.  
>Mom is going to kill me! <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

CHAPTER THREE

Victoria is NOT my sister, she is a cold blooded killer all those murders were her, mom could'nt have possibly told her to do that. Plus mom is NOT a vampire.  
>I swung on trees getting farther and farther away from the imporium in the middle of the forest. I saw a rabbit, immedetly I ran and grabbed it. I sucked all the blood it had to offer. Mmmm...Eww! I really was a vampire, witch meant l had a sister Victoria and my mom was a vampire. I sit and wait for Victoria to come. Then I here a rustle in the bushes. Emmett jumps out. "Oh, my gosh hi Em, I missed you so much!" I stand up and hug Emmett. "Haha, Roselie come out!" Emmett booms. " Roselie steps out of the bushes. Roselie stared at me akwardly and said "Something has changed, Emmett, Bella are ok?" "Ya, better than ever." Roselie ran,<br>ahead she was trying to find out if I was vampire, so I played it smart. I ran really slow like my normal self. "Rose (huff,puff) lie (huff,puff) not (huff,puff) funny!(huff, puff)." I faked. "Ok never mind about my curiorty,  
>What cream have you been using to look pale and flawless?" Roselie asked.<br>I looked around the forest. "Natural-Tree-Bark-Flower...er...soil lotion."  
>"Sounds painful." Emmett joked. "I don't buy it." Roselie said. "Whats up,Bella?" Roselie whispered. Then Victoria ran in grabbed me pulled me on her back and we were gone in flash. "Victoria?" Emmett said but it was quickly lost in the wind. It took them a couple mintues to find out that Victoria was back and not dead, that she had just taken me,<br>and might kill me. But she is'nt because I'm her sister. I was happy I was but also very mad at my mom for saying nothing about it. Then thats when It happened I jumped off Victoria's back and stood still. "Run Vic, or they'll kill you!" I said. I bared my fangs and waited for them. Emmett was first. "Bella?Your...a vampire?Sweet!"  
>exclaimed Emmett. "Please don't tell Roselie!" I begged. "Ok, but she's coming so hide those fangs OK?" I quickly hid my fangs. "I'm here, Oh Bella...er your ok?" Roselie said slyly. "I'm shaken." I said. I started shaking like mad. "Bella, I know what happened ok? Don't fake." she said. "Oh ok, then" I said. How'd she know was it that obvious I was a vampire? "I'm never going to like you so don't fake ok?" Phew...she thought I wanted her to like me, but then it slipped. "No, that's not it I'm a vampire."<p>


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria's POV

CHAPTER FOUR

I ran so fast I could swear (even for a vampire) that my body decayed. Where was Bella anyway? Finnaly I stopped running and sat down. That was my mistake. I looked up and Edward was staring at me. "Please don't Edward I'm sorry, I'm not who you think I am,  
>for Bella OK? Please!" I begged. Too late Edwards hands were on my neck. Crack, my head tore right off. I'm gone. But my head grew back. "What the-?" Edward said. "Wait are you and Bella engaged?" I asked. "Yes, of course we are." answered Edward. That made him my family then the whole Cullen family can't kill me. "Never mind...let's go find Bells."<br>I said sadly. "What makes me want to trust you Victoria?" He said with anger. "Because,  
>I know who turned Bella into a vampire." I said quickly. He looked like he was going to tear my head off again. "WHAT?" he yelled. "She's not even ready is she hurt- I mean oh my gosh- I was too late- oh wow- er-" Edward struggled to say. "Calm down-" I said.<br>"You, you turned her into a vampire did'nt you-oh I'm going to kill-" Edward argued. " First of all you CAN'T kill me, second, I did NOT change Bella into a vampire, her mother did ok?" 8 


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV CHAPTER FIVE

"WHAT!" Roselie screamed. "Bella it's not me that going to flip ok? How about Edward?," she explained. I really never thought about Edward, how was he going to react to me being a vampire. I changed the subject. "So, how'd the Volturi work out for ya-?" I was cut off my Edward running in right next to me. He grabbed me and pulled me close to him. We shared a minute just kissing, his lips were'nt cold or rock solid, I felt closer to being just like him. "I just might kill your mother, Bella." Edward said calmly.  
>Then I dropped to the ground. I beared my fangs and hissed around. "Blood, blood ,blood blood." I whispered. "Oh no, she is a newborn and you know how the first mounth goes."<br>said Alice, who I had'nt seen arrive. "Alice!," Edward said. "You knew?" he finished. "Of course I knew I have visions, Edward." Alice snapped. Jasper walks up. "Wrong choice,  
>Swan." Jasper said. "It was'nt her choice! Ok?" Edward argued. We should tie her up throw her in the back of the porshe and-" Emment mentioned and was cut off by Edward saying "NO,! I will sit by her and hold her down ok? No rope ok?" Edward yelled. "Where's Victoria! Tell me where she is! I'm gong to kill you! Did you kill her Edward! Lett me goooooooooo!"I rang out angered. "Let me GOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I bellowed.<br>Then a flash and I was away from the Cullens. I was on a big dog. I sunk my teeth into it forgeting that it was Seth carrying me. Blood poured everywhere I drank all that spilled.  
>Now I was on top of Seth, normal Seth with a huge vampire size bite on his back. "Bella? Your...a...vampire?" Seth moaned. "I cock my head to the side and said "Yeah, I am." with a blood-filled mouth. He gets up and kisses me. He smashes his body agaisnt mine I fall back imbracing in the kiss. He starts to reach in my shirt, but I yell "SETH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" "That...was from Jacob!"<br>he says as he runs off into the forest. "Bella are you ok?" Edward asks from behind me.  
>"I just bit Seth..." <p>


End file.
